Borealis Shipwreck
Overview The Borealis is a shipwrecked merchant ship found in the second sea. Borealis will be your spawn point once you reach level 100. Here, you may meet Theos to start a chain of quests to unlock your second mind. The hull houses many different shops, which include a Travel Designer, a Potion Shop, a Gun Shop, an Accessory Shop, and a Ship Shop. The interior of the deck has been repurposed into a bar, where players may fight Wasted Pirates, learn Swaying Fist from Cortes, and many quests can be accepted from the NPC's inside. History The Tale of the Borealis About two hundred years ago, a massive merchant ship was built. It sailed peacefully for about ten years, and everyone respected the ship as a beautiful work of engineering. However, one fateful day, it was attacked by the One Shot Pirates, the most powerful group of pirates to this day. The Borealis was no match for the massive fleet of thirty frigates and galleons, and it was capsized and looted. Now, the One Shot Pirates’ commanders live in luxury from the wealth they accumulated on that day. The Borealis now serves as a large merchant harbor, where pirates can peacefully buy, drink, and sell as they please. All books are found here. Fighting Ground Before the Level rose to 120, the First and Second Sea were combined into one instance. Soon, Borealis became 'Fighting Ground' for bored high-leveled players to fight each other. Nowadays, the Level cap rose to 200, and those above 120 now spawn at Judgment Isle, an arena over a volcano specified for fights. Associated Quests Dragonfruit Hunt * Quest Giver: Vice the Bartender at the Bar * Objective: Collect 15 Dragonfruits which grow on the trees around Borealis Shipwreck. * Rewards: '''? '''Missing Peg Leg * Quest Giver: '''Landon the Pirate at the Bar * '''Objective: '''Find the pirate's missing peg leg. * '''Rewards: '''1,000 Lamina, 1,000 EXP '''Bar Fight * Quest Giver: 'Averill at the Bar * '''Objective: '''Defeat 15 Wasted Pirates. * '''Rewards: '? '''Training Pt. 1 * Quest Giver: Theos * Objective: Head to Oblitesco to defeat 200 Gunslingers. * Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP,Allows initiation of Training Pt. 2 quest. Training Pt. 2 * Quest Giver: Theos at Oblitesco Saloon * Objective: Find 10 Sea Shards; Borealis being one of the few locations a Sea Shard may spawn. * Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, Allows initiation of Training Pt. 3 Tips * A sea shard spawns near the Borealis. You may collect these for the second part of the Training Quest. * Lightning magic is most powerful when fighting on the Borealis, as the constant rain keeps players soaked, and vulnerable to more damage. * While Lightning is most powerful, Fire isn't as powerful, as the constant rain prevents players from becoming burned. * It's suggested to listen to Theos' advice on Cumulus Island, and travel to Second Sea upon reaching Level 100. 'Music' Category:Quests Category:Islands Category:Music Category:Second Sea Category:Spawn